


The things we don't have (but want nonetheless)

by Eluriel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27886294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eluriel/pseuds/Eluriel
Summary: Tetsurou groans. A quick look at his phone confirms that it is already long past midnight.He sighs.In less than four hours he will have to get up to take the Shinkansen back to Tokyo, where a week full of work is waiting for him. But he just can't find sleep, knowing that this night is the last for the next weeks he can spend with Daichi.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi
Kudos: 39





	The things we don't have (but want nonetheless)

_Von jetzt an leb' ich nur halb  
Weil ein Teil nie mitreist und bleibt _  
(The Hirsch Effekt - Absenz)__

Tetsurou groans. A quick look at his phone confirms that it is already long past midnight.  
He sighs.  
In less than four hours he will have to get up to take the Shinkansen back to Tokyo, where a week full of work is waiting for him. But he just can't find sleep, knowing that this night is the last for the next weeks he can spend with Daichi. 

Leading a healthy long distance relationship between Tokyo and Sendai is hard.  
After graduating university, Tetsurou and Daichi decided to pursue their respective careers in different cities. Tetsurou stayed in Tokyo to work for the Japan Volleyball Association, while Daichi moved back to Miyagi to become a police officer. They are no strangers to long distance relationships since that’s how they started as a couple in high school, so they swore to make it work this time also.  
The two can't see each other every week, but over the last few months they managed to establish some kind of routine accommodating both of their busy work schedules - Daichi working fairly regular shifts and Tetsurou alternating between office work and traveling to V league matches or other promotional events.  
As Tetsurou is used to regularly traveling by train, he is more often than not doing the trip to Sendai, where Daichi lives in a nice apartment larger than his small shoebox in Tokyo. He also enjoys taking a breath from the busy city and the constant business trips by exploring Miyagi's beautiful nature with Daichi or just relishing each other's company on Daichi's couch.

To his left side, Tetsurou can vaguely make out Daichi’s sleeping form in the dim light seeping through the bedroom’s window. He is lying soundly on his back, fast asleep and snoring faintly. It is warm in the bedroom and as usual Daichi is only wearing boxers to sleep. The blanket they share is pushed down to his hips, leaving his torso uncovered.  
Tetsurou turns over and drapes an arm around his partner. He loves cuddling with Daichi, especially when he knows that they won't see each other for weeks he cannot get enough skin contact.  
Daichi's smooth skin is sleep-warm to the touch and his soft chest hair tickles Tetsurou's arm. Tetsurou nuzzles tenderly into the side of Daichi's neck and breathes in the citrus fragrance of their shampoo mixed with Daichi's own woodsy scent clinging to his skin, reminding Tetsurou of Miyagi's forest ground just after rain.  
Cautiously to not wake him up, he slowly crawls over to straddle Daichi's toned thighs and places a gentle kiss on his slightly parted lips. Still sleeping, Daichi exhales lightly.  
Tetsurou continues peppering soft kisses along the jawline, Daichi's short stubble scratching his lips, and then down Daichi's throat.  
Knowing from years of experience that Daichi doesn’t mind being touched and aroused when he’s asleep, Tetsurou continues his exploration by licking and nipping at Daichi's collarbones, mapping each square centimeter of his chest with his lips and then riveting to the nipples. With the tip of his tongue, Tetsurou circles the right areola, barely touching the soft skin. After a few rounds, he licks the sensitive patch of skin with the flat of his tongue firmly pressing down. The pads of his index and middle finger massage Daichi's other nipple, causing it to harden instantly, eliciting a soft whimper from Daichi.  
Tetsurou's mouth switches sides to enclose the nipple there with his lips. He starts sucking on it, circling and flicking the now hardened nub with his tongue, while rolling the other between his thumb and index finger and giving it an occasional tug.  
"Tetsu… fuck… keep doing that..." Daichi moans, now half awake. Tetsurou hums approvingly, the vibration causing Daichi to shiver. He continues to worship Daichi’s sensitive nipples with mouth and fingers, constantly switching between feather-light licks and harder nibbles. Daichi arches his back so that Tetsurou can wrap his arms around him to press his chest tighter to his lips. Daichi is breathing heavily and Tetsurou can feel the erratic thumb of his heart under the lips.  
Tetsurou briefly stops his ministrations to eagerly slide his hand into Daichi's boxers and starts to stroke his already half hard cock in the same rhythm as Daichi’s pulse, causing his heart to speed even faster.  
Soon, Daichi is panting with ragged breath, body trembling and already leaking precum.  
“Tetsu, I will not last long if you keep this up,” he warns breathlessly.  
Tetsurou removes his hands from Daichi’s length, provoking a frustrated whine, and turns his attention to Daichi's thighs, first covering them with open mouthed kisses and then licking and sucking the sensitive skin on their insides hard enough to leave marks.  
He then pushes himself up, takes off his briefs in a swift motion and grabs a tube of lube and a condom from the bed's headboard. He squeezes a copious amount of the gel onto his fingers and begins to slowly stretch himself, while returning his attention to Daichi.  
"Please fuck me, Dai," he whispers hoarsely and kisses his boyfriend greedily.  
"Take off your shirt first, I want to feel you," Daichi murmurs into the kiss.  
Without missing a beat, Tetsurou breaks their connection to pull his sleep shirt over his head and tosses it haphazardly onto the bedroom floor. Daichi places his hands on Tetsurou's sides and lets them roam slowly over his lean muscles, drawing circles with his thumbs and making Tetsurou shiver under the firm touch of his fingers.  
Tetsurou continues carefully stretching himself open, before he swiftly slides the condom over Daichis hard length and generously coats it with lube. Daichi flinches slightly when the cool gel gets on his cock, but quickly recovers under Tetsurou's warm hands distributing the lube.  
Daichi then grabs him by his hips, guiding him to find the right position so that Tetsurou can slowly lower himself onto Daichi’s erection, letting out a low groan in the process. After taking his time bottoming out, he leans forward to resume where they left off before, giving Daichi an open-mouthed kiss. He sucks on Daichi's bottom lip and then greedily explores his mouth with his tongue. Daichi deepens the kiss while rolling his hips, steadily sliding in and out, matching Tetsurou's movements. 

They take their time kissing and fucking, slowly but surely building up tension until Daichi comes with a low moan. Without breaking contact, Tetsurou pushes himself up with one hand, grabbing his neglected length hard with the other to give it a few intense strokes. A few thrusts later, he also releases himself on Daichi's stomach, panting heavily.  
They just lie on top of each other for a few minutes, still kissing languidly with hands roaming over their bodies and savoring each other's presence until their breaths and heartbeats are steady again and Tetsurou rolls down to let Daichi go to the bathroom so he can get rid of the condom and clean himself. 

When Daichi returns with a damp washcloth a few minutes later, Tetsurou is almost asleep.  
“Hey, Tetsu…" Daichi warily touches his shoulder. "Just let me wipe you clean. And then let’s sleep,” he says softly.  
Tetsurou mutters something unintelligible, but lets Daichi take care of him, who tenderly wipes his stomach and places a soft kiss onto his forehead, brushing the wayward strands of black hair aside. Tetsurou hums contentedly and curls into the bedding like a big cat. He feels Daichi huddling against him, kissing his naked shoulder blade, whispering "I love you so much, Tetsu,” and after a short pause “I hate to say goodbye again tomorrow and I wish there was a way for us to be together like this again every day."  
"I love you too," is all Tetsurou can answer before he finally drifts off.

A few hours later, when the alarm wakes them up far too early, both men are still cuddled together with their legs tangled, Tetsurou still stark naked. He groans and buries his head further between the pillows.  
“Just five more minutes...”  
Daichi lovingly ruffles the unruly mop of hair. “Tetsu, love, I’m sorry, but we have to get up now. My shift starts soon and you have to get to the train station. As much as I wish you could stay longer, you cannot miss your meeting this afternoon."  
"I don't want to leave you either," Tetsurou whines and latches on to Daichi. "It takes forever until we can see each other again."  
"It's just two weeks. And we'll video call and text every day as always, I promise."  
"That's not the same. I want to be with you. Wake up with you, go to bed with you and everything in between. And not only on the weekends."  
Daichi blushes. "You sap…But I would love that, too. Very much. Coming home after shifts feels so terribly lonely without you. I miss the times when we still lived together."  
Before Tetsurou can respond, Daichi quickly gets up and walks to the kitchen, where Tetsurou can hear him rummaging in the fridge and with the coffee maker.  
A few minutes later, he reappears with a bento box, nicely wrapped in a furoshiki with black cats printed on it, and a travel mug in his hands.  
“I made you breakfast for the train ride,” Daichi says and places the items on the nightstand. “It's only some leftovers from yesterday, though," he adds coyly. "But now we still have a few more minutes for cuddling.”  
Daichi smiles at his still grumpy and sleepy boyfriend and places himself besides Tetsurou on the bed, gently pulling him up to his chest. Tetsurou buries his head in the crook of Daichi's neck and yawns. “I don’t want to get up yet.”  
“That’s what you get for waking me up in the middle of the night!” Daichi laughs.  
“I couldn’t sleep!”  
“And so you thought I shouldn’t sleep, too? I have a long shift ahead of me today. And you can at least nap a bit on the train.”  
“No, I can’t. I still have to do some paperwork for the meeting," Tetsurou sighs. "And besides, are you really complaining now?” he says in feigned indignation.  
Daichi laughs and pulls Tetsurou tighter to his chest. “No, I love having sex with you. But we should really get under way now. You can take a shower first.”

Later, when Tetsurou is sitting on the train and opens the furoshiki to finally get breakfast, he not only finds a neatly made bento, but also a little note, written in Daichi's messy handwriting:

_“I'm looking forward to seeing you next time.  
I love you._

Daichi”

Tetsurou smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> This work is many of my firsts at once: my first fanfiction, the first non-academic text I have written since secondary school more than 15 years ago (yes, I am that old), the first non-academic text that is not written in my native language and the first smut I've written.  
> As I am (obviously) no native speaker and I don't have a beta reader, please feel free to point out any mistakes and errors you stumbled across.  
> The lyric epitome at the beginning can be roughly translated like this:
> 
> _From now on I only live half  
>  Since a part never travels with and stays_
> 
> It's a song by one of my favorite German bands: The Hirsch Effekt. If you like art- or mathcore, you should check them out.  
> 


End file.
